


Finally Found

by universaljourney



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Tree Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universaljourney/pseuds/universaljourney
Summary: Seven Kisses.A short fic about Connor and Evan's first kisses.





	Finally Found

**Author's Note:**

> Really short, but idk I really felt this idea. Kudos and reviews are appreciated!

An anchor.  
That is what it feels like when Connor presses his lips tentatively to Evan's for the first time, when Connor pulls Evan close like he'll never let go. All Evan can focus on is Connor, Connor, Connor, and there is nothing but the immediacy of the kiss, no worries or fears. Evan was falling for so long, but Connor was there.  
Connor was always there.

A blush.  
This is what spreads across Evan's cheeks when Connor places a gentle second kiss on his nose, and cups his face softly, calling him perfect and beautiful and everything he ever wanted. The kiss in itself is a blush, shy and sweet and cute. The world is a hazy pink hue, and there are roses in Connor's cheeks as well as they stare into each other's eyes. They lean in. Blush.  
The third kiss then follows shortly.

An escape.  
This is what the fourth, lush kiss is. All day Evan's mind was clouded with doubt and anxiety, but when Connor's lips pressed gently to his, it dissipated. Reality was cruel and jagged, but Connor's lips were so, so achingly soft and gentle. Connor was all that mattered. Connor became everything in that moment, every waking minute and dream, the sun, the moon, and the stars. They pull away to catch their breath.  
There are stars in their eyes.  
It is the universe. 

A fire.  
The fifth kiss is burning and desperate. It's hungry as Connor's lips devour Evan in a frenzy. There is tongue and there are hands all over. Kisses blur together down Evan's neck, and he's panting and Connor is too, and it's hot as the sun as they tumble onto Evan's bed. It's fingers dancing across torsos, and lower, lower...   
Gasps, moans.  
A single cry.  
Contented silence.

Absolution.  
The sixth kiss is salvation. It is healing when their lips touch, when they've seen the worst of each other but still stayed. Evan's throat is tight, and Connor's tears are rolling down his cheeks. They are wrapped in each other's arms, finally safe from the world.  
"I'm in love with you, Evan Hansen."  
"And I'm in love with you, Connor Murphy." A seventh kiss.  
Two lost boys have been found.


End file.
